


Soulmates

by Escape_April



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Minor Character Death, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_April/pseuds/Escape_April
Summary: Everyone grew up knowing that on their 16th birthday the mark identifying soulmates would appear. The mark would be unique and shared only between soulmates. While their shared mark would help them identify each other, they would also be able to tell with a simple skin to skin touch.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

All your life you had been told stories about soulmates. How you would both have the same markings on your skin, and when you finally met and touched one another skin to skin, you would feel a tingle in your body, letting you know you had found your other half, your soulmate. The marking appears on your skin on your 16th birthday. You would both be born around the same time, usually no more than 14 days between you. So when you turned 16, shortly before junior year, it was no surprise for you to wake up with the marking. That morning you woke up with great excitement. You looked at your arms and legs, searching for your mark but it was nowhere to be found. You ran to your mirror and started to look all over. When you pulled up your sleeping shirt your eyes quickly darted to your ribcage where your mark had appeared. Your mark was what you could only describe as a book with some kind off a spider on the front, which confused you but you were still very excited. From this day on you would carry a part of your soulmate with you, and you couldn’t wait until you finally got to meet them…

Summer had passed by uneventful and before you knew it, it was over. So when the first day of junior year rolled around you were walking through the doors. You walked to your locker to get rid of a few of your things. You grabbed your book for physics, your notebook and pencil case. All around you there is a buzzing. Other students coming and going to their own lockers. Talking, laughing and catching up with one another after the summer holidays.

“Y/N!” You hear someone shout and you turn around to see your best friend. You smile big.

“Hannah!” you say as you hug.

“So… how was summer?” She says as you pull apart. You look at her and she’s wiggling her eyebrows and have a huge smile on her face. You can’t help but smile a bit, though you try to hide it.

“It was alright.” You say with a shrug. She huffs.

“Yeah right it was alright.” She says with an eye roll. “You turned fucking 16! Tell me everything! Where is the mark? What is it? Do you know who?“ excitement clear in her voice.

You stopped her before she could ask any more questions, grabbing her shoulders “Hey calm down will you?” You say and can’t help but laugh a little. “If you must know.” You start with a small chuckle. “It’s on my rib. It’s a book with a spider on, please don’t tell anyone, okay?” You say looking her in the eyes. She roll her eyes at you in a playing manner “well if I’m not allowed to help finding you special someone, fine.” She says dramatically. You can’t help but chuckle and shake your head at her “you’re allowed to tell me if you se that mark on someone else?” you says teasingly making her grin and clap her hands. “That my fine friend I will do.” She says with a pretended posh voice making you both laugh.

In a more serious voice she asks “You really don’t have any idea?” As you’re about to answer you notice a guy walking down the halls with his friend. You notice how he seems to be having a heavy discussion. You wondered if their conversation was the same you were having with your friend. You knew one of them had his birthday during the summer turning 16 just like you. You pull yourself out of your thoughts and look back at your friend “And god if only I knew.” She turns to look in the direction you had just looked and notices the two guys who had caught your attention. She turns back to look at you “Maybe it’s one of them.” She says and wiggles her brows at you and leans closer. You can’t help the laugh that escapes your lips and you slightly nudge her shoulder, “Oh come on. You know how rare it is for soulmates to find each other so early in life.” She laughs a little too and shrugs “You never know!” she sings and does a little dance with her arms, her hands practically in your face, dragging out the word know. Now you full on laugh at her and she too laughs loudly.

As you both calm down she says “I can’t wait ‘till it’s my turn!” She says with excitement as you both start to walk towards your classroom. “Remember I’m going to have a huge party on my birthday. My day is going to be a day full of celebration. Not like yours.” She looks at you with a small smile “Sorry… I know that that’s what you wanted. I just-“

You cut her off before she starts to ramble on apologies feeling bad about herself. Turning 16 was a special day and your mother had been so excited for yours having planned it years ago. But when she had passed away you couldn’t help but feel bittersweet about your 16th birthday. Usually you spend your birthdays with her and other friends, but this year had been one you wanted to celebrate with only your dad.

“It’s okay. I wouldn’t have had it any other way, just like I know you should have a party. I know you’re excited for this day and you’ve wanted this party for as long as I can remember. So you should definitely have a party, and a huge one too.” You finish off nudging her shoulder with yours and you see her smile a big bright smile again.

Knowing she should leave it at that she said “and you’re going to be there, right?” You smile back.

“Of course! I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

She squeals with excitement and hugs you. You can’t help but laugh and hug back. You both let go of each other and walk towards the classroom again.

You both take a seat next to each other. Slowly the other students start to enter the classroom. The others asking you about your summer and you asking back. Not before long your teacher enters the classroom and tells everybody to go to their seat. Just as she is about to close the door one last student, Peter Parker, runs in mumbling an apology. He takes a seat in the seat right in front of you and you can’t help but take a few glances. His hair had grown longer over the summer, now slightly curled. You can’t help but wonder how he could be late, when you had seen him in the hallways with Ned not long ago. Maybe their discussion was so heavy they didn’t even notice the time? You shake your head to stop your thoughts. You grab your notebook and a pencil and then you start drawing. You usually ended up drawing in physics. Mostly because you found it very boring and knew practically everything you were taught. Your dad works with it and he taught you everything you wanted to know. Which means he taught you just about everything.

Nothing really happened in the next couple of classes and soon it was time for lunch. You walk with Hannah to the cafeteria. You walk towards your usual table with every one of your friends already there just waiting for you.

“So tell us about your holidays Y/N” Amanda says. “Did you go to the Hamptons?”

“Yes, like we do every year. I didn’t see you there though?” You say as you take a seat at the table opposite Amanda.

“No I didn’t get the chance I’m afraid. My parents got into another fight which let to my mom fleeing the country as always. So I got to spend my summer in France. Not that I’m complaining.” She says with a smirk. She leans in over the table “I got to meet a very nice looking French guy. Just too bad he wasn’t my soulmate.” She says not looking too sad.

“Isn’t that lovely” You say with a grin. “Did you spent a lot of time with him?” Before she could tell you about the guy she met someone placed their tray with food next to you taking a seat. You already you who it was before he said anything.

“Hey there gorgeous.” Flash says. “So what’s your mark?”

“None of your business.” You answer. “Come on tell us! You know all of ours!” Flash says glancing at Hannah “Well except Hannah, but her mark hasn’t showed yet.”

“I just don’t want to talk about it Flash.” You sigh. “But maybe it’s someone you already know?” He says hope clear in his voice. You can’t help but fear a little that he hopes you’re his soulmate. There was a bit more than 3 weeks between your birthdays. But if he was born just a little early and you a little late you could potentially be soulmates.

Before you can say anything he takes your hand. When you don’t feel a tingle you exhale, relieved that he wasn’t your soulmate. It wasn’t that you didn’t like him, you just didn’t like him like that.

“Hey Flash.” You say as you remove you hand from his. You look at him and you can see the disappointment in his face. “I’m sorry. But really, what are the odds that we would already know one another? I mean how many have you heard about already knowing each other?”

He offers you a small smile “Right… None.” He says as he looks away from you. You notice how everyone is looking at you and Flash. Your eyes lock with Hannah’s, begging her to do something about the unwanted attention you were given.

“Have I told you guys about my party next month?” She exclaims and everyone turn their attention to her even Flash. Hopefully he would stop flirting with you now that he knew the truth. That you weren’t soulmates. Something you couldn’t help but to be very happy about.

The rest of the day went by fast and before you knew it, it was over and you were on your way home. In matter of no time you were well in to the beginning of junior year, several weeks gone by since the year started.


	2. Chapter 2

You were back in physics class minding your own business, drawing like you usually did when class was boring. You were quickly pulled out of your thoughts when the teacher announced that you were all to be paired together for a project. You looked up at the teacher as she started to pair everyone up and before long you heard her say “Peter Parker and Y/N Y/L/N.”

Peter who was seated in the seat right in front of you turned around in his seat and looked at you.   
“So I guess we’re going to work, uh, work together” He looked at you with a small smile.

You smiled slightly back and said with a chuckle “Yeah… I guess so.”

He lifted his arm running his hand through his hair and scratching his neck.   
“Maybe we should start right away? I-i-if you want to of course.”

You nod while saying “Of course. Your place or mine?” As he is about to answer you quickly say “Actually it would be better if we could do it at your place!”

He smiles “Okay no problem.” Then the bell rings signaling that class is over and he continue “I’ll come meet you at your locker when school’s over.”

“Sure.” You answer as you both get up to leave the classroom to get to the next class.

Nothing really happened for the rest of school day and before you know it you’re standing by your locker waiting for Peter to turn up. You glance around in the hallway and see the other students walking around talking and goofing around with each other. Your eyes lock on Peter who is walking alongside Ned, they were talking about something. Peters cheeks was flushed a bit red while Ned were smirking and laughed, making Peters cheeks more red. Ned looked your way and caught your eye nudging Peter, as Peter starts looking your way you push off from your locker walking towards them.

“H-h-hey Y/N” Peter starts “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Well see you later Peter and see you around Y/N” and he starts walking away Peter answering “Yeah I’ll see you later.” And you saying “See you Ned”

You both start to walk out of the school towards the train. At first you walk in silence but slowly you tried to make small talk. Talking about school and what books you liked and didn’t like. Before you knew it you were walking in to the apartment Peter lived in with his aunt.

You got to his room and he opened the door “So this is my room.” He says slightly awkward while rubbing the back of his neck and enters. You enter the room with him looking around. The room was small but cozy. Opposite the door by the window was a bunk bed to your left was another door, possibly a closet. To your right was a desk with room on both sides. Peter set down his backpack.

“I’m gonna get a chair for you so we can get to work.” He says with a smile. You nod and put down your own backpack by the desk. He’s back in the room with a chair before you know it and puts it down at the other side of the desk. You both take a seat on the opposite site of the desk. You start talking about what you should choose for your project as you both get out your books and notebooks. As you settle on a subject you begin the work.

About two hours into the work you hear the front door open and a woman’s voice saying loud enough so you could hear her “Peter honey I’m home.”

Peter calls out “Hey May.” And a moment later she stands in the doorway to his room.

“Oh hello, Peter didn’t tell me he would have a friend over after school.” She says with a big smile and look towards Peter.

Before you can say anything Peter quickly says “Oh yeah it’s just for a school assignment. This is Y/N…” He looks at you and then his aunt and continues “Y/N this is my aunt May.”

“Hello Mrs. Parker.” You say and she starts chuckling and says “Oh honey, please call me May.”

You smile “May” you say with a nod.

“Well I guess I’ll leave you to it then.” She smiles and shrugs, and close the door a bit, leaving the door halfway opened.

You continue your work for another hour when you hear the doorbell. In no time the door to Peters bedroom is opened up and Ned enters. “Your guy in the chair is here!”

Peter gets up and shakes his head while saying “uhh… Ned”, you look to Peter and Ned and Ned finally sees that you’re still here. “Oh hey Y/N, I thought you would be done for today.” He offers you a small smile.

You smile back “Yeah I guess time went by too quick” you say while packing up your stuff. You look to Peter “I guess I’ll be going now.” You look to Ned “See you guys tomorrow at school.” And you walk towards the door.

As you enter the hallway Peter catches up with you. “Y/N wait, let me walk you out.” You grin and say “Sure.”

“I had no idea you where that good at physics” Peter says.   
You laugh a bit “Yeah?” you say with a cheeky smile “Why?”

You reach the front door and Peter stutters a bit when answering “Well… uh… ‘cause y-y-you know… uh…” you notice his cheeks has turned slightly pink.

You start to laugh “I’m kidding Peter. I know I spend practically all of my time in class drawing and not paying attention.”

Peter chuckles a bit “yeah that’s kind off why I’m a bit surprised.” He opens the door. “I’m sorry for assuming.”

You walk out the door and turn around “It’s okay, it’s not that big of a deal.” You say as you shrug.

He furrows his brows while saying “I really I’m sorry.”

You smile “And it really is okay Peter. See you tomorrow at school.” You start walking down the stairs.

“Yes, see you Y/N.” you hear him say. You don’t hear him close the door until you’re a couple of floors down. You can’t help but chuckle to yourself. He was so awkward and yet kind of cute. You had always thought. Or at least since you last worked together on a project, though that was a few years ago. You reach the front door of the building and exit. You start walking home considering you don’t live too far from here.

As you enter your home you notice that once again no one is home. Your dad is probably still at work. You enter your bedroom and put down you backpack by the door. You walk to your window and grab the book on your window shelf and take a seat so you can continue your reading. You’re currently reading a series called Soulfinders. You loved this series, mostly because it was slightly based on real life soulmatebonds, but still fiction with their telepathy and powers.


	3. Chapter 3

Yet another day at school and another day at Peters place. Nothing too exciting happened. Though today Peter actually helped a bit with the conversation from school to his place. A couple of days went by all the same. First school, then Peters place for a couple of hours, before Ned would turn up and it was time for you to leave. So you went back home to your empty house, because your dad usually worked late. You couldn’t help but wonder what Peter and Ned would do every single day after school.

Next day at school you were at your locker when Hannah came up to you.

“So… are you ready?” She said and it was obvious she was very excited and talking about her birthday party tonight.

“Oh I don’t know. What should I be ready for?” You say teasing her and she gasps.

“Well my birthday party of course!” She exclaims while you have a hard time suppressing your grin.

“Oh that’s right. How could I ever forget about that?” You say while chuckling a bit, her catching on.

“Oh ha. Ha. Ha.” She says dryly but still with a smile and you smile big. You close your locker and you both start walking towards class.

“But to answer your question. Of course I’m ready. I’ve been ready since you first told me about it when we were like 10.” You say looking at her with a smile.

“That’s good. So we’re getting ready at my place? Just you and me.” Hannah says.

You shrug “Sure, that would be nice.”

“Great I’ve got at playlist ready and everything!” She says enthusiastically.

You notice Peter and Ned walking having yet again what seemed to be a heavy conversation. You notice how it seems that Ned carries most of the conversation with Peter joining to say a few things.

You feel a tap on your shoulder and look to the side to Hannah. She had said something but you hadn’t heard. She follows to were you had just been looking and notice Peter and Ned.

“I notice you and Peter have been hanging out quite a lot.” She says.

“Well yeah… we’re working on our project.” You say shrugging.

“Right… So me catching you glancing at him practically all the time is what? You and him working on your project.” She says with a smirk on her lips.

You shake your head knowing what she’s implying. “It’s nothing like that and you know it.”

“Why can’t you just admit you have a crush?” She says wiggling her eyebrows. She looks to Peter again, tilting her head, obviously checking him out. “You know. He’s really not bad looking, quite the opposite. I mean if I wasn’t more into girls I’d think he’s hot.” She says and shrugs.

You look at her with a stern look “It really is nothing like that.”

She offers you a small smile as you enter your classroom “Look I know how you feel about soulmates. How you are to give yourself to no one but them. But it’s okay for you to have a crush on someone who isn’t our soulmate. It’s even okay for you to date someone who isn’t your soulmate.” You look at her. “Hey. You don’t know when you’ll meet them. Most people don’t meet their soulmate until well into their 20’s or early 30’s. What are the odds that yours go to our school or is close by so you’ll meet them soon?”

You shake your head “Hannah I get what you’re saying. But it really is nothing like that.” You take your usual seat next to each other.

“Mhm. If you say so.” She says and you know she doesn’t believe you.

You couldn’t help but think about what she said. You had kind of – ish – become friends with Peter and you enjoyed hanging out with him. Sure he was good looking but it wasn’t any of that, that had you looking at him. There was something about him and Ned. How they quite often have conversations that seems to be carried mostly by Ned. Conversations that usually involved Ned with big arm movements and an impressed look. You pull out of your strain of thoughts just in time to see Peter take a seat in front of you and turning around.

“Hey Y/N.” Your eyes lock with his and you smile, which immediately brings a smile to his lips.

“Hi Peter.”

“So are we on for today too?” He asks.

“I can’t today Peter, sorry.” Before any of you can say any more Hannah cuts in.

“I’m having a birthday party tonight.” Peter looks to Hannah.

“Oh I didn’t know it was your birthday, sorry. But happy birthday.” His cheeks turning slightly pink.

“Not until tomorrow really. But this way we’ll all celebrate and by midnight I will get my mark!” She exclaims happily clasping her hands together. “Anyway… You’re more than welcome to join. Ned is more than welcome too. The more the merrier!”

Peter looks to me before looking back at Hannah “Really? You want me there?”

“Yeah sure. I know Y/N wouldn’t mind.” Hannah says with a smirk.

Peter looks at me again looking almost hopeful, sure I’m just imagining it but the butterflies in my stomach is totally fine with the idea, “Yeah?”

I smile a little “Yes. It will be fun.” Peter smiles back.

“O-o-Okay I’ll see if I can come then.”

“Great! The party starts at 9.” Hannah says as the teacher enters the classroom.

Maybe Hannah wasn’t totally off about you having a small crush on Peter. There was no doubt you hoped he would show up at the party.

The rest of the school day went by quickly. Everyone in you year was excited about Hannahs party later that day. Pretty much everyone had gotten a personal invitation from Hannah, her telling everyone she met on her way they were more than welcome to attend the party. The few she didn’t invite herself, surely had been told by others they were more than welcome, everyone was. Hannah had always been like that, open and outgoing always able to pick up a conversation with everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day at Hannah’s house you had both just said farewell to her parents. You had ordered Pizza and were now starting to get ready for tonight’s party.

Hannah was sitting on chair in front of the mirror eating a slice of pizza as you were busy curling her hair for her.

“Excited to see Peter tonight?” She says in a tone that is way too casual for her. You make an eye roll deciding to ignore her question.

“Excited to see you mark?” You ask. She doesn’t answer right away so you look at her in the mirror. She looks nervous almost frightened. “Hey, it’s going to be okay Hannah.”

She takes a deep breath “Right. To be honest I’m _so_ nervous. What if I don’t meet my soulmate until I’m like 60 or something?!”

You squeeze her right shoulder “I get it. I was so terrified of that too. To be honest I still am some days. But I have a feeling that you and I are not going to wait that long.”

“You have a feeling?” She asks, giving you a look in the mirror, clearly not believing you. You shrug and say “I don’t know how to explain it. I just have this feeling that a year from now we’re going to celebrate your birthday with our soulmates or at least your soulmate.”

She can’t help but laugh a little “Right so now you’re psychic?” she jokes.

You shake your head “You’re right it sounds crazy.” You say and continue with her hair. “I think it sounds nice.” Hannah mumbles. “It would at least be nice to know when you’re going to meet. That way you wouldn’t have to freak out every day wondering if you’re ever going to meet.”

You nod at her statement “That could be nice. But also a bit terrifying. Imagine having to overthink everything especially on the day. Or knowing you’ll never meet.” Hannah smiles and sighs “You’re right.”

Not before long you’re both dressed up, finished your make-up and hair and ready for a party. Which was just in time for the first guests to arrive and the party to begin.

By 10 just about everyone was there and the party was a full go. You’re in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water when you see a car pull up. Moments later Peter and Ned steps out of the car. You can’t help the smile that forms on your lips. You grab the water bottle and walk towards the front door.

By the time you arrive at the front door Peter and Ned has just walked in.

“Hey Peter.” You say and then looks to Ned “Hey Ned.” Ned nods as Peter says “Hey Y/N. Great party.”

You can’t help but chuckle “Want to join where the real party is?” You ask and both Peter and Ned looks at you with furrowed brows “Sure?” Peter answers unsure.

You smile which brings a smile to their lips Peters smile wider than Neds. “Follow me then.” You turn around and walk back into the kitchen. You then walk through the door to one of the many living rooms this house had. You entered the room where Hannah, Amanda, Flash and some of the other people you usually hang out with at school were. To Peters and Neds surprise Michelle is there too.

“Hey Guys. Look who I found!” You exclaimed loudly to the others who all, even Flash who usually wasn’t too fond of Peter and mostly and ass towards him, cheered for more people joining.

All around the house people where dancing, singing, talking and laughing. In the living room you were currently in Hannah, Amanda and Michelle were singing some old pop song on Karaoke. The others cheering for them. Peter, Ned and you joined the cheering.

Time flew by and before you knew it Hannah were dragging you up on the makeshift stage, that was the coffee table. “I want you to sing with me!” She said with joy in her voice. You couldn’t possibly tell her no, so only moments later you were singing Best Song Ever by One Direction.

As the song ended Amanda shouted “Hannah it’s past midnight!” and everyone cheered shouting “Happy Birthday Hannah!”. Hannah dropped the mic and looked to me terrified at first, slowly a shy smile formed on her lips. I grabbed her hand saying loudly “We’re going to need a moment!” Then I dragged Hannah with me up the stairs to her bedroom. Hannah started examining her arms and legs looking at me frustrated.

“God Y/N where is it?!”

I chuckled “Don’t worry it’ll be there. Mine is on my ribs.” I said with a shrug. She hurries to her mirror and starts pulling up her dress now having her back to me I see her mark immediately.

“Hannah it’s on your shoulder!” I exclaim truly excited on her behalf. Hannah turns so she can see the mark in the mirror. Her mark was what you would describe as the sun and a cloud. She looks to me with furrowed eyebrows.

“Sun and a cloud? Seriously? There is literally no hint?”

I shrug at her words “Was there supposed to be a hint?” I say as my smile grows wider and wider.

“Well I was hoping…” Hannah shrugs. Then looks at me worriedly “Y/N are you okay?

“Well… as a matter of fact, I’m more than okay. I’m going to leave you for a moment and be back as soon as possible.” I say as I walk towards the door.

“What?! Are you just gonna leave me like this?!”

“Trust me on this Hannah.” I say as I close the door and hurry downstairs. The first person I notice is Peter so I practically run to him. Peter obviously surprised and sounds a bit worried as he says “Hey Y/N. Everything okay?”

“Everything is great Peter. You have no idea how much!” I say with the biggest smile on my lips. “Do you know where-“ I look around the room as I start to ask and catch the one person I’m looking for. “Nevermind.” And I leave Peter wondering what is going on.


	5. Chapter 5

I walk up to Michelle “Hey Michelle.” She turns around and meet me with a smile. “Hey Y/N. Is Hannah okay?”

“Hannah is good and I have a feeling in a minute she’s going to be perfect.”

Michelle furrow her brows at me “Yeah?”

“Could you come with me for a second?” I say as I’ve already grabbed her hand dragging her with me towards Hannahs room.  
  
“Y/N what’s going on?” Michelle asks. I don’t stop until we’re right outside Hannahs room. “I think I saw your mark last week and as far as I remember it’s of a sun and cloud, right?”

Michelle slowly starting to catch on. “Yeah?” She says and looks toward the door to Hannahs room. “Hannahs mark is the same?”

“Yes… Or I think it is.” I answer. Michelle opens the door before I finish the sentence. Hannah looks at us quite obviously wondering what is going on.

I have no control over the huge grin on my lips. “I’m gonna leave you two to it.” I say and close the door the moment Michelle has entered the room. As I close the door I can’t help but jump up and down a bit, so excited on behalf of my best friend. As I start to leave I can hear some very excited squeals from Hannahs room and I start walking down the stairs. I enter the living room and Peter walks over to me.

“You look happy.” He states.

“God Peter you have no idea just how happy I am! Hannah has just met her soulmate!” Having the need to share the news with someone there was no way I could keep it to myself. “Though I probably shouldn’t have told you. So please don’t tell anybody, it should be up to them.” I finish with a grin.

Peter looks at me full of surprise “Oh wow! Really? That’s incredible.” I could tell he was a bit sad, so I give him a questioning look “Sorry… It’s just… Honestly who is that lucky?” He says with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

I give him a small smile “Yeah. Not only was it someone she already knew but she found out on the very day she got her mark.” I shrug.

He looks at me with a smile growing bigger “Even though everyone is going to be jealous of this and you too have every right. Why am I having a feeling you’re not?”

“Because she’s my best friend and I wish for her to have everything.”

“But still. It’s amazing.” He says. I smile back.

The party continues and as Peter and Ned just finishes their duet Hannah and Michelle enters the room hand in hand sharing their good news with everyone. Everyone with the exception of Peter and I are surprised. Some voices their momentarily jealousy by saying it wasn’t fair she only had to go minutes not knowing. Everyone though is very quick to congratulate them both, saying they’re happy for them. All of them being honest which was nice to see.

The party come to an end and instead of sleeping over as originally planned you go home. Assuring Hannah, you understood that she wanted Michelle to stay over and get to know each other a bit better. You were going to take a cab home but Peter overheard the conversation insisting you could catch a ride with Ned and him. Neds mom was already waiting so you decided to say yes.

You told Neds mom she could just drop you off the same place as Peter, telling you lived nearby anyways. At first she wouldn’t hear of it but you insisted. The car ride was nice and Ned doing a lot of the talking. You had never really hung out with him but he seemed to be a lot of fun. Laughing at several things he said throughout the car ride. You were so busy listening to Ned that you never noticed how Peter was looking at you with a smile on his lips the entire time.

Eventually you pull up by Peters place and Peter and you step out of the car saying your goodbyes to Ned and his mom, thanking for the ride.

You were about to say your goodbyes to Peter too when he said “So what way do you live?” You look at him with a questioning look. “Oh right sorry. I meant to say I would walk you home.” He says as he scratches his neck a bit awkward and cheeks tinted slightly pink.

You shake your head “You don’t have to walk me home. It’s okay Peter.” Peter just looking at you obviously not taking no for an answer so you can’t help but laugh a little. “Right okay. I live this way” You say as you point in the direction of your home.

You both start walking towards your place talking about small things when the conversation turns towards the Avengers. Peter was gushing over Iron Man, talking about how amazing he is. You couldn’t help but laugh. He looks at you “What?” he asks.

“Nothing it’s just cute how you’re very obviously fangirling over Iron Man.” He smiles a shy smile even though it was dark out you could see his slightly pink cheeks.

“I’m guessing you’re not an Iron Man fan?” he asks.

“Oh sure, he seems amazing. And just look at everything he has accomplished.” You answer.

“I’m sensing a but… here” he says and you shrug a little “who’s your favorite then?” He asks.

“If I were to pick a favorite it would probably be…” You say thinking about your answer. It takes a moment, Peter patiently waiting for you to answer. “I think it would have to be Spider-Man.” Which causes a bit of a cough fit from Peter. You look at him worriedly.

“R-r-r-really? Your favorite i-is Spider-Man?” He looks at you with a surprised look. You can’t help but let out a light chuckle as you shrug

“What’s wrong about Spider-man?” you look to Peter.

“N-n-nothing. Nothing at all. Just surprised that’s all.” Peter hurriedly says, stumbling a bit over his words. “So… uhh… Why him?”

You shrug “I don’t know. I like the idea of Queens having our very own hero.” You say as you stop, having reached the building you live in. “Plus he’s kind of cool you know. Stopping trucks with his bare hands and swinging around town, protecting us all.” You look at him and you can see he is just taking in everything you say. You lean in a little as if to letting him into a secret “You know. I once saw him showing directions to an old lady. I’m sure most heroes wouldn’t take their time to do that. It was cute.” You hardly notice the differences with Peter since the conversation became about Spider-Man but you do notice the blush on his cheeks as you say this. “Anyways this is where I live.” I point to the front door of the building.

“Right. I had fun tonight.” Peter says. “Yeah… Me too. What a night.”

Peter chuckles “You don’t say. Anyways goodnight.”

“Goodnight Peter, thank you for walking me home.”

“Sure anytime.” You walk up the couple of steps to the door and turn around to wave goodbye to Peter who waves back. You can tell he is going to stay until you’re safely in the building so you open the door and walk inside.

You get to your floor enter your apartment and notices the flickering lights from the TV in the living room. You walk in about to greet your dad when you see him sound asleep on the couch. You decide against it, and walk to your bedroom instead. You change out of your clothes and put on an old t-shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts. You walk out of your room and enter the bathroom. Grab your toothbrush and toothpaste. You brush your teeth and after you enter your room again. You get into your bed, take a deep breath and think about tonight. Not before long you’re fast asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning when you wake up you notice the quiet home. You sigh, of course it’s quiet it always is.

You get out of bed, grab your phone and exit your room. You walk through the living room and enter the kitchen. You see a note from your dad on the fridge with 200 dollars attached. You read the note ‘I’m sorry but I had to get to work, here’s some money for you, use some for dinner.’ You sigh. Your dad was hardly ever home, always working and you knew why, but you still hated being home alone all the time. You open the fridge and get out an orange juice. You grab a glass and pour yourself a glass of orange juice. You put the juice back in the fridge, grab your glass and walk back into the living room. You settle on the couch and turn on the TV and turn on Netflix. You’re currently watching a series, so you put that on. You look at your phone seeing a text from Hannah, saying thank you for everything last night. Thanking you especially for knowing about Michelles mark and letting them both know. Attached to the message was a photo of the two. You can’t help but smile and texting back ‘Sure thing, you look great together. love you.’.

You continue watching your show, but a couple of hours in you get bored. You turn off the TV and enter you room grabbing some clothes. Not really caring all too much about how you look you grab a pair of joggers and an oversized t-shirt with Spider-Man on and then you grab a pair of clean underwear and a bra. You leave your room to enter the bathroom and go to take a quick shower. As you finish your shower you dry yourself off and put on the clothes. You grab your toothbrush and toothpaste and start brushing your teeth. You leave the bathroom, put on your shoes and grab your jacket and leave your apartment. You walk towards the train station and not before long you’re on your way to Manhattan.

Hours passes by and you’re walking around Manhattan, shopping varies things in different shops, making quick use of the 200 dollars your dad left. Your 2 shopping bags in hand and only 20 dollars left you decide it’s time for you to get home. You get to the train and leave Manhattan to get back to Queens.

As you arrive back in Queens you decide you want Chinese for dinner. You walk to your favorite Chinese restaurant and order your usual. Not long after you’re on your way home and you can’t wait ‘till you’re home and get to eat your dinner. Your thoughts are interrupted as someone lands right in front of you and you jump back because of the shock.

“I’m so sorry ma’am.” The figure says and right then you notice that it’s the one and only Spider-Man.

“Oh My God!” Is all you can say at first and he looks at you “Oh… ahh… I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He says as he starts to back away probably in a hurry.

You let out a little chuckle “It’s alright, just a bit surprised that’s all.” Thinking you’re sounding surprisingly casual considering you’re fangirling massively on the inside.

You see the eyes off the mask getting smaller and then bigger. “I like your shirt.” You’re sure you can hear the smile in his voice. For a moment you had forgotten all about what shirt you were wearing, so you look down and see it’s the Spider-Man shirt your dad had bought both you and Hannah, after he one night walked in on you both fangirling over the superhero. You can’t help the blush that creeps on your cheeks.

“I-i-i… uh… thanks. It was a gift, now it’s my favorite shirt.” You mumble but he clearly hears you as you can hear him chuckle a bit. You look up at him and you can’t help but have this weird feeling almost like you know him in some way. “It’s a lovely shirt.” He comments and you can still hear the smile in his voice but there is also a bit of a flirty tone to it.

You cock an eyebrow “I’m sure you think it looks good. It’s not like it’s you on the print or anything.” with at tone that’s just a bit flirty, but you don’t realize until you’ve already said it.

He takes a step closer his head inching closer to yours. Your heartbeat quickens up and he says “On you it definitely looks good.” You can’t help but catch your breath. He looks at you for a moment as if he wants to say something more, before turning his head around as if he can hear something you can’t. You’re sure you can hear him curse under his breath. You give him a questioning look. “Duty calls.” He says as he starts to back away from you.

“Again sorry about giving you a scare. Have a good night.” He says as he starts to leave and moments later you see the webstring shoot from his wrist and pull him up in the air. “Good night.” You whisper. You stand there for a few seconds just in awe that you actually met him of all people. The hero of Queens.

You enter your apartment still in awe and enter the living room. You turn on the TV and eat your food. While all you could think about was your meet with Spider-Man. You contemplated whether or not to call Hannah to tell her about it. But not wanting to interrupt her time with Michelle and also kind of wanting this for yourself you decide against it. You can’t help but think about the kind of irony in how you had talked about him last night with Peter and now you had actually met him. Plus you had flirted with him, actually flirted! You could feel your cheeks turning red, and you move your hands to your cheeks as you realize, he had flirted back. You couldn’t help the smile and a small laugh escaping.

The rest of the weekend you tried your best to read one of you many books, but all you could think about was you meeting Spider-Man. You were sure something was wrong with you, why else spend the rest of the weekend thinking about a guy you shared a few moments with. For a short moment you even thought about him being your soulmate. You shook your head at that. Of course he couldn’t possibly be that. But the thought that kept lingering was how you couldn’t shake the feeling of him being familiar to someone you knew. Were you going crazy? You were definitely over analyzing that was for sure.

As Monday morning arrived you were back in school. Hannah and Michelle were inseparable and you couldn’t help but think they were so cute together. As the school day moved on and it was lunch time you had hardly said two words throughout the day. You hadn’t even noticed too caught up in your own thoughts as they kept drifting back to your meeting with Spider-Man. Someone was waving their hand in front of you.

“Sorry, what?” you say.

“Y/N are you alright? You seem out of it today.” Hannah says not giving you a chance to answer before she continues “Is it because I’ve already met Michelle?” you can tell she’s about to continue her ramble so you hurriedly interrupt her “It’s nothing like that Hannah, I just didn’t sleep all that well this weekend.” You know you’re lying and you feel bad. But what else could you tell? That you were clearly obsessing over someone you would never be with? Now that you were pulled out of your thoughts you can’t help but look towards the table Peter and Ned usually eat their lunch. Only Ned is sitting there which you think is a bit weird. You excuse yourself from the others and walk towards Ned and take a seat in front of him. He looks up from his computer greeting you with a smile.

“Hi Y/N.”

“Hey Ned. Um… Where's Peter?” you ask. Neds eyes flicker from you to Peters usual seat.

“Oh he’s uh… away with his Stark internship. He actually told me to tell you he wouldn’t be able to do your project together today and for the next couple of days. I tried earlier but you seemed… uh… busy?”

“Okay. Um… thank you Ned.” You look at the empty table. “Wanna join us for lunch the next couple of days? I mean you don’t have to sit here alone and eat.” You say with a smile which he quickly returns.

“Sure. It won’t make any sense today since it’s about to end. But tomorrow, sure.” Your grin turns wider. “Great.” And just like that the bell rings signaling for all of you to get to class.

The week goes by quickly. You’re practically in your head all week thinking not only about Spider-Man but also Peter, who ended up being away the entire week. On Wednesday it was all over the news how the Avengers had been in a huge fight somewhere in Europe, Spider-Man who to your knowledge wasn’t officially an Avenger was also there. You couldn’t help but think about how Peter was away and how all of the Avengers was in Europe. Was he with them? Why would Tony Stark need an intern to come with him to a fight?

Saturday arrived and yet again you woke up to a note from your dad about him being at work but he would be home for dinner and take you out for a nice meal. When evening arrived he returned home. You both got ready for dinner and left. He took you to your favorite restaurant in Manhattan and you had a great night. Your dad surprised you with tickets to a Broadway show, so when dinner was over you went to the theatre.

Time went by all too quickly, none of you wanting the night to end, both knowing you don’t spend enough time together. So your dad suggested to buy way too much candy, go home and put on a movie to which you could enjoy your candy to. Not only do you get too much candy, you get far too much. Knowing there will be leftovers for weeks. But none of you could decide and you were having fun.

You’re in the car on your way home with the music blasting from the stereo. Listening to a bunch of classics so both you and your dad could sing, more like shout, along…

You have no idea what happened, all you know is that you’re in someone’s arms while they repeatedly said “It’s going to be okay. You hear me?” You feel a tingle all over your body, you can’t shake the feeling of having found your home. You try to pry your eyes open and you succeed a little seeing a red mask with two big eyes. You try to ask what’s going on. Asking if he’s your soulmate, you think you know it but still. Then you remember your dad and try to ask for him.

“It’s okay, Y/N don’t talk. It’s going to be okay.” You can hardly hear the last he says as he slowly drifts away, or maybe it’s you who drift away.


	7. Chapter 7

The next thing you know you’re waking up in a bed. Panic starts to kick in and you feel someone grab your hand. You look to your left and see Hannah sitting there, an empty chair next to her. She reaches over and press some button.

“Wha…” you try to say but your throat is dry. You cough a little and try again “What happened?” You manage. You see Hannah tearing up immediately and you know something is wrong.

Two people enters the room. “Hello Y/N, my name is Christina and I’m your nurse.” The nurse gestures to the other woman “This is dr. Watson.” Dr. Watson steps forward and lays her hand on mine.

“Hello Y/N. I’m dr. Watson but you can call me Brianna. I’m afraid you were in a bad car accident. Your physical injuries are surprisingly minor.” You could tell by the way she was looking at you something was wrong. “But we do believe you went into cardiac arrest, the person getting you out of the car performed CPR. Therefore your ribs are bruised and two of them broken” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing you look to Hannah once again who now has tears streaming down her cheeks. “Y/N” Brianna says and you look back at her “Your dad was in the car too, but I’m afraid he didn’t make it.”

You furrow your brows “What?” You say and you can already feel the tears running down your face. Hannah squeezes your hand.

“Your dad’s injuries were too extensive. We tried everything we could…” You could feel yourself zoning out. This wasn’t happening, this couldn’t be happening. You had a great night enjoying each other’s company, he couldn’t be dead. He just couldn’t. You pull both of your hands away trying to sit up in bed. Not sure what to do with yourself. You hardly hear what the dr. says. “… He didn’t make it. He is dead.”

You nod your head trying to keep yourself somewhat together not knowing what to do. You can feel your chest tightening and the sobs slowly begin to find their way through your mouth. Hannah climbs into your bed hugging you. Her fingers brush through your hair. She keeps mumbling to you, how it’s going to be okay. How you’re going to be okay. Time flies by and eventually you have no more tears to cry. So you just lay there in her arms. Michelle knocks on the door and enters. She doesn’t say anything. She’s carrying junk food and sodas and put them on the bedtable. Hannah manages to talk you into some food and all three of you eat in silence. You notice how Hannah and Michelle share worried looks but you don’t care all too much about it. Your thoughts slowly turning towards ‘What now?’.

The next day you’re in bed and someone is taking a blood sample from you when you get a surprise visit. Peter is standing in the door and you notice him immediately. You notice how he looks both relieved but also guilty.

“Hi Y/N.” He stands in the doorway as if he’s scared of entering. The physician drawing your blood has finished up and goes to leave you.

“Hi.” You say back. “You can come in you know.” You say gesturing to the chairs by your bed. A small smile appears on his lips and he hurries to your bedside. You have this sense that he has something to say but he ends up sighing and takes a seat in one of the chairs.

“I’m so sorry for what happened.” He says sounding incredibly guilty. You can feel the tears prick in the corners of your eyes. “It’s okay Peter.” You manage to say. He goes to grab your hand but decides against it. For a moment you wish that he had grabbed it.

“I’m sorry you have to go through this.” He says and you can feel the hurt in his voice. He of all people knew what it was like not to have parents, him now living with his aunt. “Do you… uh… do you remember anything? Anything at all?” he looks at you with a look that you could only describe as hopeful but yet guilty.

“Thank you Peter. I don’t remember anything at all. If you don’t mind can we talk about something else?” You ask, so you do. You talk about all kinds of stuff. Peter doing most of the talking for once. He stayed for hours not once indicating he needed to leave. You couldn’t help but feel your mood lightening a bit in his presence feeling a bit like, well kind of like home. “Y/N I have something to tell you…” Peter starts, none of you noticed another person joining until you heard someone clearing their throat.

Both of you look towards the door both shocked. Peter immediately gets up “Mr. Stark!” His voice high pitched. You furrow your brows wondering what he was doing here, visiting you of all people.

Tony looks to Peter offers him a smile and a “Hey kid.” Before he turns to me. “Miss Y/L/N.” you mumble a “Hey?” unsure.

“Peter it’s a bit late, I’m sure your aunt is waiting.” Tony says to Peter giving him a stern look. There is completely quiet for a moment while they share a look and then Peter breaks the eye contact. Peter looks to you. “I’ll see you Y/N.” You nod “See you Peter, and thanks for stopping by it was nice.” You smile and he smiles back “Any time.” And then he leaves.

Now it’s only you and Tony Stark. He coughs a little “Is it okay… I’m just gonna…” He says gesturing to the chair Peter had just sat in. You don’t get to answer before he takes a seat.

“So miss Y/L/N. I don’t know how much you know about me, but…” he starts but you interrupt him.

“You can call me Y/N, please. And I know what I’ve seen in the medias and that my dad used to work for you. My mom used to too.” You say and you can feel a lump in your throat you quickly gulp down.

“Right Y/N. Yes, well I actually went to school with you parents back in the day at MIT.” You look at him waiting for him to continue. “The thing is that when they were uh… expecting you. They uh… asked me to be your godparent.” He finally says.

“Oh. Okay.” Is all you can say at first.

“You probably have a lot of questions…” He starts but you cut him off “What does that mean? That I am to live with you now?”

He coughs “If you want to?” He very quickly ads “I understand if there’s someone else you would rather stay with.”

You take in a deep breath. “I don’t have anyone else. Not someone like that at least.” He nods “Right.”

“Maybe I could ask my friend Hannah.” You mumble. Tony quick to say “You are more than welcome to live at my place. I have a very big house with more than enough room for another to live there.”

You look down and nod. He sighs and says “I wasn’t asking because I don’t want to honor your parents wishes. But I would’ve understood if you had someone else closer in your life, you would rather live with.” He looks at you expectantly, you look up seeing if he’s waiting for an answer, but as your eyes lock with his he continues “I would love for you to come live with me. I used to be very close with your parents and even if I wasn’t in the later years, they still meant a lot to me.”

You both sit in silence for some time “I want to stay at the same school.” You say after a while. Tony looks at you offering a small smile as he nods a little. “That can be managed.” And you go back to the silence for a bit. “I’ll uh talk to your doctor, to see if she’s comfortable discharging you tomorrow with the promise that you stay in bed for a week.” You nod at this. He looks at you “I’ll have a room ready. Is there anything in particular you need from your home? I was thinking we could get your things when you get better, but for now if there’s anything you need?”

You cough a little nodding “Um… my school bag would be nice, a few books and my computer.” Tony nods. “And um… some clothes. Some joggings and oversized shirts.” He’s still nodding. “Actually I have a Spider-Man shirt I would like that one.” Tony’s eyes light up a bit at that and can hardly hide his smile.

You not really catching on blush a little “Right you know the guy. Um… It’s just the shirt was a gift from my dad.” You excuse yourself. Tony nods “Consider it done. If you need anything else, please let me know okay?” You nod. He gets up to leave so he can talk to your doctor.

“Tony? Oh um… Mr. Stark.” You quickly correct yourself. “Tony is fine.” He assures. “Right. Tony. Is it possible to get a new phone? My other phone is a lost cause.” He nods “Of course I’ll see to it right away.” He says as he gets out his own phone typing something and leaves the room. The doctor says that depending on the bloodwork tomorrow you’re good to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Tony comes to get you. You arrive at his house which turned out to be the same place as the Avengers. To say you felt out of place would be an understatement. You didn’t meet any of them, but still just the thought of them coming and going was very weird.

You were to stay bed resting for the next week which went by too slow. You talked to Hannah and Amanda several times on the phone. Hannah had told you all about how your dads’ car had been hit by another which left it to leave the lane and off the bridge. How Spider-Man had swung by and tried to safe both you and your dad. How eyewitnesses had said he very clearly had saved you both, even though your dad did end up dying. Most of the time that week you were alone in your room not having much else to do but to think. You thought about your dad how you would never see him again. Never again have more of those carefree joyful times like you had had that fetal night. Tony really tried to be there. You could tell he didn’t really know what to do and what role he was to take. But he was there and you talked. He told you many stories about their youth. He talked about their time at MIT. He also talked about the later years but unfortunately he didn’t have much from after your mom died when you were 8. Your dad had changed, losing your soulmate does that to you. Tony hadn’t seen you since your mom died, your dad spending so much time and energy on you and work, not really seeing anyone in his free time. And as you grew older how he started spending even more time on work.

The week went by and as the weekend ended it was time for you to get back to school. You dreaded Monday and Sunday evening you were so close bursting in to tears any minute. You couldn’t bear the thought of having everyone looking at you. As the girl with a dead dad and mom, as the girl with no parents. They would all have questions as to where you were living now. The only ones knowing was Hannah and Peter. Peter knew right away because of his internship, you figured it was only a matter of time before you might bump into him here. Hannah you had told last night before hanging up telling her she could use the time until Monday to freak out and get it out of her system before you would meet in school.

Next morning you get up before your alarm clock even rings, you had slept poorly. You get ready for school and make your way to the kitchen. Tony is already there sipping his coffee. He notices you entering and quickly get up “Morning, what can I get you?” He asks as he walk around the kitchen island.

“’Morning Tony. You know I can make my own breakfast.”

“Sure and you can do that from tomorrow, but today I’ll make it. So what do you want?”

You can’t help the small chuckle escape your lips as you shake your head at him.

He insists on having Happy driving you to school so you’re at the school in good time. You walk up to your locker and you immediately notice the glances. How they’re all looking.

“Hey Y/N” Hannah comes up to you and you can tell by her eyes that she’s full of excitement but at the same time tries her best not to be too excited everything considering.

“Hey Hannah.” You notice Michelle not that far away. “Hey Michelle” You say a bit louder. Michelle smiles and walks up to you “Hi Y/N” she says. You turn to Hannah and shake your head at her. “Just get it out so we can be done with it.” You sigh.

Hannah looking like she’s ready to explode is quick to follow up on that, whisper shouting “You actually live with Tony Stark?! THE Tony Stark?! As in Iron Man, Tony Stark?! That is so cool!” Noticing what she just said she quickly ads “I mean it’s horrible what happened, and I am so, so, so, so sorry about it. But it’s cool that you now know Tony Stark! I really wish it wasn’t because of… uhh…”

You shake your head “Yes it’s very cool. To be honest I have lived there for a week now, and it’s really not that interesting.” Hannah scoffs “Yeah right.”

You look down the hallway and notice Peter who is already looking at you. He smiles and waves at you and you can’t help the smile that forms on your lips as you wave back.

“Sorry Hannah just give me a moment.” You excuse yourself and walk towards Peter. Your heartbeat quickens as you near him. Peter gives Ned an excuse too and Ned notices you, nudge Peter and say goodbye. “Hi Y/N good to see you.” Ned says to you. You nod “Hey Ned, you too.” He nods and then leaves.

You get to Peter “Hi Peter.” You can’t help but feel a bit shy and you have no idea how come. “Hey Y/N.” He’s wringing his hands seeming very nervous. “H-h-how are you?” He asks.

You shrug “I’m okay. I’m alive you know.” He nods. “And Mr. Starks place is alright?”

You smile a little “It’s quite alright. He’s… nice.” You say dragging it out a little not quite sure if it’s the best way to describe him. “He’s being good to me and thanks to him I don’t have to end up in foster care.”

Peter nods “That’s good.” You nod too. “So you were about to tell me something?” You say, having been overthinking everything the past week. Which included you wondering what it was he had been about to tell when Tony walked in.

He looks at you confused “What?”

“At the hospital? You were about to tell me something when Tony walked in.”

“Oh… Oh that. It’s nothing.” He quickly says and you’re not sure you believe him so you cock an eyebrow looking at him questioning. “I’ll tell you later. I promise.” He says a few moments later. You nod “Okay Peter.”

The day goes by and nothing really happens. You ask Peter if you should continue your project but he excuses himself saying he had something to do later. So after school you go home deciding you would spend the day reading instead.

The week went by quickly and another week followed. The talk about you losing your dad turned into you now living with the one and only Tony Stark which led to a bunch of questions. You didn’t get a chance to exchange more than a few words with Peter, which mostly consisted of you asking if you should meet and get on with the project and also you wanting to know what he had been trying to tell you. Peter came up with an excuse every single time and it was starting to piss you off. Hannah had you over for a sleepover during the weekend. You could tell she missed Michelle so you told her to tell her to come. Hannah though, insisted that you’d stay and you ended up inviting Amanda too. So the four of you had a sleepover. It was nice spending time with them having a girls night.

Now it was weekend again. Hannah was going to stay at Michelle’s this weekend, she had offered to stay home but you had insisted she went. Amanda had plans all weekend too so here you were about to spend the weekend to yourself. It didn’t bother you all that much. You were going to spend Friday night catching up on Grey’s anatomy.


	9. Chapter 9

That night you went to bed feeling a bit uneasy. You spend the night tossing and turning. You felt like you were flying around. One moment in your bed in your new home. The next you were in your old home, the one shared with your dad. The scene changed and you were at school. You could hear someone shouting your name. It sounded far away. You turned around to see if you could figure out where the voice came from. You went to take a step in the direction of the person shouting. But as you try to take a step you don’t feel the ground beneath you. You look down and see that you’re hovering about 15 cm. from the ground. You look back up and the scene has changed again. You’re at the bridge where the car crashed. You’re looking at you laying on the ground lifeless. Someone is right above you and you can hear the guy saying “No, no, no, no, please be alive.” Over and over again. He starts doing heart compressions and nothing happens. You walk closer and you can see the suit of Spider-Man. He lifts his mask up to his nose so his mouth is free and he gives you mouth to mouth. Unintentionally you lift your fingers to your mouth while you look at everything happening. You notice your dad badly injured sitting by your side holding your hand. “Please save her. You have to save her.” He pleads as he looks at your lifeless body. Spider-man continues with the heart compressions and moments later mouth to mouth. This time you start coughing and right in that moment you remember the tingling feeling you had felt all over your body. Spider-Man takes you in his arms and repeatedly says “It’s going to be okay. You hear me?” You see your eyes open just the tiniest bit and Spider-Man notices too “It’s okay, Y/N don’t talk. It’s going to be okay.” He continues saying sweet nothings “I’ve finally found you. Please stay with me.”

You woke up to the realization that Spider-Man was your soulmate. You’re covered in sweat and it was safe to say that you were freaking out. So many things had happened at the same time. You quickly get out of bed and hurries to the bathroom attached your room, sure you need to throw up. You get to the toilet but nothing comes up. After a couple of minutes, you give up. You get to the sink and splash some cold water to your face. You get back in your room and look at your bed. No way you were getting any more sleep. You grab your phone and leave the room. It’s only 4 in the morning so you don’t expect anyone to be awake. You enter the kitchen on your way to the living room. Tony is sitting at the kitchen island working on something on his computer.

“Oh hey. Is it already morning?” He says and looks at his watch “No. I kind of had a bad dream or something.” You say unsure of yourself. He looks at you waiting for you to continue. It only takes a brief moment and then you tell everything your dream and right ‘till you woke up back in your bed. The only thing you keep to yourself is the fact that you knew Spider-Man is your soulmate. At first you didn’t think not to tell but now you can’t help but think if he already knows. And you can’t help but think that Spider-Man must know who you are and where to reach you. So why hadn’t he? It hurt knowing your soulmate knew of you and who you are, knowing how to reach you and yet not do so.

“So you remember everything from the bridge, or?” Tony question making you surer he knew about your soulmate. You decided to focus on something else.

“Kind of?” You said. “It’s just weird you know? I wasn’t seeing everything from my own perspective. I was seeing everything as a bystander.”

“Hmm.” Tonys brows furrow. You look at him questioningly and he ads “ Maybe by being a bystander you allow yourself to see everything from the outside. Maybe not feeling the pain as much?” He ends up questioning you.

“I mean it did kind of feel less personal, if that makes sense.” You say and Tony nods and says“I think it’s just your brain trying to work through the trauma the only way it knows how.” And you nod.

“Wanna spend the day on the couch watching movies and eat candy for breakfast?” He says to lighten to mood. “I’m sure you’re not supposed to eat candy for breakfast.” You say with a tentative smile.

Tony shrugs and stand from the chair and says “I won’t tell anyone if you won’t.” He looks at you expectantly. You grin “Deal.” You say.

The day turns into the entire weekend spent watching movies, ordering in Chinese and a ton of candy. You ended up settling on scary movies, the grosser the better. Both Tony and you had fallen asleep on the couch Saturday night and woke up Sunday continuing watching scary movies. Hannah had texted you a few times, and usually you would always answer though you didn’t feel like it now. Even Amanda had texted you at some point worried, probably because of Hannah. You were spending time with Tony and it was actually quite nice, he was sweet, so you ignored you phone thinking it would be tomorrow’s problem. At some point you had seen a movie with aliens in it, and several times he had commented how _“That is definitely not how aliens look! Boo!”_ throwing popcorns at the screen making you laugh and throw popcorns at the screen too ‘booing’ at the wrong looking aliens alongside him. It had been nice spending some time with Tony and getting a bit closer to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Monday morning arrives. You get ready for school settling for an oversized band t-shirt and a pair of leggings. You also put on a necklace your dad gave you for your 15th birthday. Needing something reminding you of your dad with you today.

You get to school and before you can even reach your locker you’re tackled by Hannah with Michelle and Amanda by her side, all obviously worried. Hannah finally let’s go of you.

“So are you okay?” Hannah asks full of concern.

You shrug “Yeah… I’m better now. I just needed some time off. Everything has been so weird lately. Plus, I’ve spent the weekend getting to know Tony better.”

Hannah search your eyes, probably to see if it was the truth that you really are better. A moment later a smile breaks out on her lips. “Great.” And she pulls you in for another hug.

The bell rings signaling it’s time for class. You grab your book and leave for class. You take your usual seat and just as you sit down Peter rushes inside the classroom. He takes his usual seat right in front of you. He turns around “Hey Y/N.” You look at him “Hi.” He opens his mouth to say something but the teacher starts talking. You start drawing in your notebook like you usually do in physics. The period is over in no time and you get up to leave the classroom.

He looks shocked at your harsh question and doesn’t answer right away so you speak instead. “I spent two weeks trying to talk to you. It’s fair if you have no interest in being friends. But we could’ve at least talked about our project. But noooo, you didn’t have the time for it, not even to split the workload. So what Peter? What do you want?”

He gulps and looks terrified “I… uh…” His hand runs through his hair and he scratches his neck. You turn away from him “I have to get to class.” You say as you leave him standing there searching for an answer for you.

A part of you knew you were kind of being unfair not giving him much of a chance to answer. Though you excuse your behavior telling yourself you were right. You couldn’t help but feel hurt. When he had taken the time to not just visit you at the hospital but stayed for hours, you were sure he considered you a friend, as much as you considered him as a friend. Then you didn’t hear anything from him afterwards, and when you tried to come up with a plan for you project he had dodged you with excuses, some of them bad excuses.

During lunch time you try your very best not to look at Peter but you couldn’t help yourself. Every time you looked at him he was already looking. He looked at you with a guilty look so you turned to look away from him every time.

“So what’s going on with you and Peter?” Hannah asks. “Nothing.” You answer. “You know I don’t believe you.” She says with a smirk. You look at her “Okay, well… to be honest I don’t know.” Her brows furrow at your answer but let it be. Knowing that if you didn’t know, then you would have no answers. “Try and talk to him.” She says instead and you nod, knowing she’s right.

The school day goes by and so does several days. You’ve reached Friday and you’re standing by your locker to put your books away.

“H-h-hey Y/N.” You hear Peter say carefully, obviously afraid that you’re still mad at him. You let out a sigh closing the door of the locker. You look at him waiting for him to say whatever it is he need to say.

“Look I’m sorry. I was very busy and I know it’s no excuse, because I should’ve just told you I was, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

You cross your arms. “Okay.” Is all you say and you can see the hope in his eyes. “And what about our project?” you ask.

He answers immediately “I have time today? My place?”

You nod. “I can’t come to your place.”

“Oh right… Um… maybe during the weekend then? He says unsure.

“I do have time today, but I’ve promised Tony to get home after school. So I’m free if we can do this at my place?”

“We can do that.” He says smiling and you nod and can’t help the smile, though you do try not to.

“I’m sure my chauffeur is already here so if you’re ready?” He nods “I am.” “Okay then.”

You both leave the corridor and walk towards the car. You both get in and are both greeted by Happy.

“Oh hey Peter.” Happy says when he sees it’s Peter. He says back a quick “Hi Happy.”

The car ride is completely quiet. You look out the window your mind a whole other place.

You arrive at the place and thank Happy for the ride. You walk inside and show Peter the ways towards your room. You walk by the kitchen and Tony notices you “Hey Y/N.” He looks at Peter “Hey kid.” You both say “Hi Tony.” “Hey Mr. Stark.”

“Peter and I have to work on our school project. So we’ll just be in my room.” “Sure.” Tony answers but shares a look with Peter, like a conversation was being held. You interrupt whatever it is that’s going on and say “It’s this way.” To Peter and start to walk towards your bedroom. Peter follows you.

You can’t help but notice how he obviously knows both Tony and Happy. Sure he had his internship, but you didn’t know of any other high schoolers who seemed this friendly with their boss. You think back to when Tony joined you in the hospital and now again said “Hey kid.” To Peter, with fondness in his voice. Your fingers instinctually brush your lips. You can’t help the thought that runs through your mind. Could he be? But if he was, how could he not have said anything?


	11. Chapter 11

You enter your room and you walk towards your desk that is by the window. You both take a seat by the desk, get out your computers and get on with your project. The project being nearly done just in time to hand it in by the end of next week.

You try your best to focus on work. Your mind keeps going back to think about your soulmate and Peter. Could it really be? But why hadn’t he said anything then. You look to Peter who is obviously also distracted. He keeps shuffling in his seat and looking up at you but when he notices you looking at him his cheeks blush and he looks down on the screen. You both try to continue your work and time goes by, slowly but surely.

About 30 mins. Before you would usually end because Ned would stop by Peter closed down his computer screen and looked at you. You look at him and he says “Sorry Y/N but I have to go now.” You close your computer screen and cross your arms and just nods. Peter is quick to pack his things away. As he’s about to stand from the chair you can’t help yourself from what you’re saying, you haven’t even thought about saying this so you just blurt out. “Is it time for Spider-Man patrols or something?” in a joking manner, tone serious enough to make Peter stop mid movement.

He turns his head and looks at you with wide eyes. You’re surprised at what you said and the fact that you said it but even more surprised at his reaction. You both just look at each other wide eyed and surprised. A moment passes and he dumps back in his seat gulping and begins to say “Wh-wh-what…” But doesn’t finish the sentence as he can tell he’s obviously been caught and no matter what he says there’s no excuses that would convince you otherwise now.

“You’re actually Spider-Man…” You shake your head a bit hardly believing this yet knowing it’s true. “How could you not tell me?” you whisper and ads “I mean how could you not tell me after my accident?” His look chances to sad and guilty he opens his mouth to say something but you beat him to it. “You must know what I’m talking about? How could you not let me know?” You stand up furious and hurt “That’s why you were busy wasn’t it?” He looks down at his lap “What is it?” Tears start to gather in your eyes ready to spill “You’re disappointed it’s me.” You say with realization as you sit down on your chair.

You’ve hardly finished your sentence when Peters head snap up and his eyes meet yours, him shaking his head. “No!” he says firmly, getting up walking over to you. Bending down “I could never be disappointed by that!” he grabs your face to make you look at him. You can feel the tingle in your body. Your heartbeat quickening. Peter smiles a little you realizing he could probably hear it. You look at him and search his eyes for answers but he just looks guilty.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell. I just…” He takes in a shaky breath and shakes his head and then he starts to ramble and you could hardly keep up. “I felt bad about everything that happened. I felt like it was my fault. Mr. stark kept saying it wasn’t but I felt like it was. I didn’t attend to your dad much because you weren’t breathing and I was freaking out. It was you laying there, I couldn’t think about anything else than saving you and your dad kept telling me to save you. And when we touched I learned you’re my soulmate so I started freaking out even more. Now you weren’t just the girl I’ve had a massive crush on for years, you were also my soulmate. When you finally started breathing again it was such a relief. I couldn’t believe my luck. The paramedics got there and drove you both to the hospital. I was sure everything was going to be fine, but when I got to the hospital Mr. Stark was there, which was so confusing. He told me your dad had passed away and I knew it was my fault. Mr. Stark kept telling me it wasn’t, but who else is to blame? A-a-a-and then I visited you and you told me you didn’t remember anything. I wanted to tell you so badly and I was going to but then Mr. Stark came and I couldn’t. Afterwards I didn’t because I was afraid that if you did remember you wouldn’t want to tell me let alone wanting it to be me. That you would be disappointed when you found out that it was me…” before he can continue his ramble you grab his hands and he looks up at you.

“Peter I could never be disappointed about you being my soulmate.” You say surely looking him in the eyes. You realize and understand why he hadn’t told you anything. He was scared. Scared that you would blame your dads dead on him. Scared that you would be disappointed that Peter was the one behind the Spider-Man mask. You move one of your hands from his and touch his cheek. Peter looks at you, eyes full of hope. You lean in and close your eyes as your lips meet as you kiss. It was a sweet kiss, both of you giving in having just this one moment of peace of feeling home.

You both pull away “Peter you couldn’t have saved my dad. His injuries were too severe for you to do anything.” Peter sighs and puts his head down. “Yeah Mr. Stark told me. But I’m still so sorry.”

You can feel the tears prick in your eyes “It’s okay.” Peter nods and lets out a breath. You can see the relief in him as he starts to smile a little and you can’t help but smile back. Peter shifts and only a moment later you’re in each other’s arms and hugging. You’re both so happy to have finally found each other and for you both to finally know and being clear and honest about it.

You both pull apart Peter with slightly red cheeks and you can’t help but smile, earning a smile back from Peter. Before any of you do anything Peters phone starts ringing. He pulls out his phone from his pocket, seeing who’s calling, turns his head up to look at you “It’s uh… Ned.” He says looking apologetic. You now knowing he is Spider-man are quite certain it’s the reason why Ned is calling and he’s probably waiting for Peter to do his patrol as Spider-man. “Of course.” You say motioning for him to pick up his phone. Peter bites his lip and looks like he wants to say something, but ends up picking up his phone “Hi Ned.” You can hear someone talking, but not able to hear the exact words.

“Actually I’m gonna stay in tonight.” His eyes lock with yours and you can’t help the smile that tugs your lips. You know Ned is saying something, you just didn’t know what. When Peter answers you have a pretty good idea what Ned said “Yeah she knows.” A small blush tinted his cheeks, a huge smile plastered on his face and his eyes never leaving yours. Your smile grew too looking at Peter. “Bye Ned.” Peter says and hangs up.

“So you wanna spend the night here?” You say with a teasing smirk and one eyebrow raised. “I was hoping for at least a movie, maybe?” He answers and you nod grinning “That sound like a great idea.” You get up from your chair and so does Peter. “How about we grab some sodas first?” you ask and Peter is quick to says yes.

You enter the kitchen and Tony is still there, his gaze lifting from his computer to the two of you. Tony the genius he is grins “You finally confessed kid?”

Before Peter gets a chance to answer you lift you finger at Tony “I can’t believe you knew and didn’t tell me!” Slight anger I your tone, Tony immediately looking guilty. “I’m sorry about that.” You raise an eyebrow and Tony lifts both hands in surrender “I really am! But it just wasn’t my place you know?” he says apologetically.

“You could make it up to me.” You say and Tony is quick to let out an “Anything” making you grin.

“Allow Peter to spend the night?” Tony quirks an eyebrow looking from Peter to you “Okay.” He says and quickly ads “But only because I know Peter won’t do anything if I tell you guys no funny business.” “Tony seriously, why do you have to say that?” you say embarrassed that that was the first thing Tony thought of. Peter obviously embarrassed too, his cheeks red and the red even reaches his ears. Tony looking awfully smug about the two teens obvious embarrassment.

You’re quick to grab sodas from the fridge and goes back to your room. You end up spending the night in your bed watching the first two Star Wars movies, cuddling.


End file.
